massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Cat Master
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- RE: Raiala Shepard The Raiala Shepard profile on your userpage is getting quite large. Why not just create an article? -- Gnostic 06:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Is it good enough to be posted as an article. The reason it's in my user page is that it is still a work in progress. However if it turns out to be worthy of an article, then I will gladly create one. But mind you, there is still a lot of work to be done on her history.Ser Derek of Highever 00:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You are allowed to keep editing the article after posting it. That's the whole point of having this site be a wiki instead of an archive. Hell, most of the articles on this wiki are WIP. So just create the article already. -- Gnostic 02:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Finally got around to it.Ser Derek of Highever 15:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. And the article is off to a good start. Since you're one of the few new faces to arrive here, I thought I would give you a bit of a gift - a customized portrait for your article. This is only the prototype. I based her facemorph on the Shepard from your profile picture. I can make almost any changes you want - different outfit, different hair, different background, different pose, etc. Let me know what you think. -- Gnostic 06:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you.Ser Derek of Highever 14:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) The only change I can think of that I would like is for her shirt to be less revealing, otherwise it looks great. Again thank you. That was an unexpected, but awesome gesture you made :)Ser Derek of Highever 14:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Less revealing is easy enough (of course, more revealing is even easier...) I'll upload a cropped version when I get home from work (It's gonna have to be cropped, anyway, because the character infobox template was not designed for such a large image; as I said before, this was only a prototype.) Let me know if you'd like some pictures for illustrating the body of the article, too; I saved the facemorph that I used for her, so I can easily create some more. -- Gnostic 16:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey, man. Long time, no see. Things have changed somewhat since you were last here. Our Overlord, Chaoswolf, has returned, and he's calling for an end to Shepard articles. Over the next few days, you may want to consider re-writing Raiala and making her into a non-Shepard character. Otherwise, the article will be relegated to a subpage of your userpage. -- Gnostic 03:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) *I have no problem with my article being moved to a subpage of my userpage. I just started back up on the ME series, after a long hiatus (due to the release of Skyrim, and afterwords getting layed off thus finding work). Since I started back up and had new ideas for my Shepard, I don't want to lose what I have already wrote. So if my article can be preserved and editable in a subpage in my profile, I'm cool with Chaoswolf's decision. Ser Pouce-a-lot 03:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC)